Caught in her Eyes
by Gem-of-Scath
Summary: Tinya's eye become the key to her emotions in Brin's view. By this, I mean he keeps seeing her eyes changing color like a moodring and damn is he confused. What happenes when they turn a certain color while looking at him though? **birthday fic for Phantomwolfblue**


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHANTOMWOLFBLUE!**

***So this was originally going to be a nice one-shot in celebration of Phantomwolfblue's birthday last week, but I have failed to find the time to complete it thus far. So rather than keep her and you guys waiting, I'll post it in 2 or 3 parts as i find the time to type it out. Probably during study hall at school like I am now***

* * *

We were back on Rawl, against my own decision that is. This is the place where I was transfromed into a monster. There's nothing but bad memories for me here. But of course that isn't enough for Cosmic boy to let me skip out on the mission. In hiw words, "Suck it up Timberwolf. We need to find out what your father was up to there." The guy's an ass...

Once landing, Cosmic boy started barking out orders, pairing us up into teams and sending us out in search of anything useful. If you ask me, I should be the one in charge of this mission. I'm the only one here that the dangers of this planet and how to survive them. But no. We have power. According to Comic boy, we can manage on our own. He realy doesn't get it though. Powers won't save you from all the dangers here...

* * *

There were four teams for this. Two to search the comples that dad used as his lab, and two to search through the jungle. Brainy and Shrinking Violet along with Saturngirl and Cosmic boy were searching the buiding. That left Chameleon boy and Lightning Lad along with Phantomgirl and myself to search the wild. Following Cosmic boy's breifing, we set out on our search

Phantomgirl and me had made it through a decent portion of the foliage without coming across anything trying to kill us. Seems the creatures here still remember who their alpha is. That's a good sign. I was slicing through some thick vines with my claws when Tinya spoke up. "I still can't believe that you lived here for so long Brin..." She looked around her surrounding with a cautious face, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'd rather we not talk about that. This place is nothing but a bad memory" She nods, catching sight of a creature watching us from the shadows "This place gives me the creeps" With a growl, I reply to her "You and me both..." Finally breaking past the treeline, we come to a clearing filled with weird flowers. Red stems and roots littered the ground, weaving through one another. Blue buds were scattered haphazardly across them. "This is new...Careful Tinya, I'm not sure what these plants can do." Deciding walking through the flora would be too risky, we take to the sky and fly over top the clearing. Of course, it's just then that the plants decide that it's time to bloom. Opening with a sudden burst, their pollen shoots up into the air and onto us. Great.

Coughing at the pollen's infiltration into our lungs, we land just outside of the clearing opposite the side we came in from. "Are you alright?" I look over to Phantomgirl who has fallen to her knees and has her hands covering her face "It got in my eyes..." She says this and begins rubbing at them. Walking over, I take hold of her wrists "Let me see" She nods, removing her hands and blinking open her eyes. Staring into them, I am surprised to see their color change rapidly; going through all the colors of the rainbow before settling back to their normal deep gray color. Weird... "Is everything alright Brin, cause I can still see you just fine..." From being focused on her eyes to my gaze widens to take in the full view of her face. A light blush dusts her her pale cheeks. Grinning to myself, I momentarily forget what had just occurred. "Yeah...everything's fine" Pulling my own face away from hers, I rise to my feet and offer a hand to Tinya. She takes it and I pull her up. "let's heads back to the ship. I think we've been out searching for long enough. I'm sure if there was something out here of my dad's to find, we would have found it by now" She agrees and lifts up off the ground "This time...lets avoid that field of flowers" Chuckling, I fly up beside her "agreed"

* * *

Back on the ship, Cosmic boy is going over the results of the search "Saturngirl and I came up empty. Aside from some already destroyed experiments. The destruction seemed rather recent though. He might have been there not too long ago." He turns his attention to Brainy for his explanation "Vi and I searched his main lab. We didn't find anything that would help us to trace Dr. Londo. We did however find a few recording of what I believe to be experiments of his. They seem to have been missed in the destruction" A growl forms in my throat "Either that or he purposefully left those there to be found. It's probably something he wants us all to see. My father is very detailed. Nothing survives that he doesn't want to..." A hand finds its way to my shoulder in a comforting manner. She looks at me with sad, understanding, dark green eyes. Wait...green? Her eyes should be gray! My face contorts into one of confusion. "Umm, Brin?" Tinya becomes confused as well and her eye color changes to orange. "Are you alright?" I'm about to respond when Cosmic boy clears his throat rather loudly "Ahem! We are in the middle of a discussion here. You two can flirt later" She blushes for a moment before acting as her usual stubborn self. "We were not flirting. I was seeing if he was ok with everything that's going on. If you weren't aware, this mission was on a sore topic for him. Besides, you wouldn't know real flirting if it hit you upside the head" Cosmic boy stuttered before his expression became one of annoyance and embarrassment. The others laughed at his expense and Tinya smirked in triumph, her eye becoming teal now.

What in the world is going on with her eyes and how comenobody else seems to notice this?! The colors are just so strikingly different from her normal eyes. I noticed it right away. how could they not notice this at all?

* * *

***alrighty then. there's the first part of the story. I'll try to get it all done soon as well as bring "Fragile" to its conclusion. Hope you guys enjoy!***


End file.
